paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Krinkov
The Krinkov submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Krinkov has incredibly high base damage for an SMG, on par with the Swedish K, Jackal, Tatonka, CR 805B, and MP40. It also has a good variety of mods, an ample magazine size, and good accuracy. However, it severely lacks in both total ammo and stability. With the right mods, it can make a useful "pocket AK.762", albeit with a much higher fire rate, and lower accuracy, stability, and modability. As a matter of fact, due to this high base damage and accuracy, but low ammo and stability, it is one of the few SMGs where the single-fire mod is viable. However, it has a major flaw in its low amount of total ammo; it only has three full magazines' worth of ammo before running out. It also has some of the worst recoil of all the submachine guns. To get the most out of the low reserve ammo, it is recommended that one increase the already high damage of the Krinkov and to always go for head shots, unless in an emergency. For longer ranges, one should try to burst fire to keep the recoil in check and save ammo, or use semi-auto mode. It is a viable secondary weapon for Plan A, due to its high concealment, and its massive damage makes Plan B a good choice too. Summary Pros: * Very high base damage * High rate of fire * High base accuracy that can further be highly increased * Reasonably concealable Cons: * Very high recoil * Limited ammo reserve * High firerate can make it difficult to place shots, though tap-firing or using semi-automatic can lessen this * Mediocre pickup rate, especially for its low ammo and high ROF Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Krinkov-Chopper.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Krinkov-Razor-Splitter.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Krinkov-Wintry-Wonder.png| +4 Accuracy Krinkov-Gray-Hunter.png| +4 Accuracy Krinkov-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to the . *The has an image of a razor blade on its default scope, which is commonly associated with cocaine, indicating that it may have been made by Jimmy. *The skin is strongly implied to have been owned by Chains himself, or at least mocked up to resemble a similar weapon he once used as evident by the words "U.S. Enforcer Nicolas" printed on its receiver. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia *The Krinkov is based on the AKMSU, as indicated by its internal name in the weapon asset files and the AKMS's ribbed cover. Being essentially an aftermarket-modified AKM(S), this would explain the weapon's high damage per shot and its severe recoil. **"Krinkov" is a nickname of Middle-Eastern origin fashioned from several different and progressively shorter attempts at pronouncing the name "Kalashnikov" in Pashtu. Nowadays it is used as a shorthand term to identify most AK variants. **Barrel Extensions fitted onto the Krinkov will sit in front of the weapon's stock flash hider. This is actually a more realistic depiction of the AKMSU as the muzzle device contains an expansion chamber to correctly cycle the carbine, which makes it a requisite component rather than cosmetic. *Despite being a carbine, it is noted as a sub-machine gun in-game alongside the Para. *The Russian Cloaker operatives and equivalent of the Blue SWAT encountered in the Boiling Point heist wielded what seems to be the Krinkov fitted with The Professional's Choice Sight, Aluminum Foregrip, and PBS Suppressor. The Russian Cloakers later had their Krinkovs replaced with modified Valkyria rifles. Gallery Krinkov-preview.jpg|A preview of the Krinkov. ru:Krinkov Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)